How I found love in a high school chatroom
by Sister Of The Pharaoh
Summary: Yugi Moto meets his high school chat room friend in person, the charming and handsome Yami Atem. After one weekend, the two quickly grow to be more than friends. But who says love is easy when your in high school? A request from ambermon483. Yami/Yugi pairing and slight Joey/Seto. Rated for future Lemons.
1. Meet and greet

**SOTP: Hello! Got a new story here! This is a request for a Yami/Yugi high school love story from ambermon483. I hope she and all of you enjoy!**

**Chat room names: Yugi- Gamer15. Yami-Pharaoh.**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing!**

* * *

><p>It was another day at Domino High School. It was a Friday to be exact. All the students were excited for school to be over because of a new dance club opening up that night. There was even going to be a dance contest for the best team and solo dancer. During break time, the students were pumped as they talked with friends about plans for meeting up at the club.<p>

One boy in class 2 named Yugi Moto, was sitting at his desk while his friends we're talking about the clubs opening. Yugi was kind, gentle person who truly treasured his friends. He was about 4FT, ten inches. He's hair was spikey and colored in black with violet red trim along with blond bangs. He also had soft, light violet colored eyes and was dressed in his school uniform.

Yugi could tell how excited his friends were as they talked about tonight. There was his best friend Joey, a messy blond with brown eyes. Tristan who had pointed brown hair and eyes, and Tea. A brunette girl with sky blue eyes. Joey was teasing Tristan as the three them talked about who they were going to the club with. They all planned to meet up together with their dates.

"So you gonna get the guts to ask Miho, Tristan?"

"I haven't had the chance too."

"Yeah, more like you punked out cause you were nervous." Joey said grinning like an ape.

"Shut up! I'll ask her this afternoon, okay?" Tristan said as he sipped some of his soda with a blush on his face.

"Hey, Tea. Who are you going with?" Joey asked.

"Oh, I've got someone in mind. I haven't asked him yet though." Tea said with a blush.

Truth be told, she was planning to ask the most popular guy in school, which she had a crush on for a while. Joey then turned to Yugi, who was so caught up in looking at his phone, that he didn't even hear Joey call to him.

"Oh, sorry Joey. Did you say something?"

"I asked who are you going to the club with?"

"I plan on asking someone."

"Come on, you guys! The club opens tonight! I thought you'd all had asked someone already!" Joey exclaimed.

"So does that mean that you actually asked Mai?" Tristan asked with a smirked.

"As a matter of fact, I did! And she said yes! So there! Ahh!" Joey yelled as he slipped and fell backwards.

Making Tea laugh. She then noticed that Yugi was still texting on his phone He was actually texting someone he had met in the school's chat room. Someone that he had gotten to know quite well. He added him to his friends list and Yugi had quickly gotten a crush on him. Yugi smiled as he started to type away again.

_(Gamer 15: My friends are really excited about tonight. We're all going to meet up there.)_

_(Pharaoh: That sounds like fun. I'm planning on going to the club opening as well.)_

_(Gamer 15: Are you going with someone?)_

_(Pharaoh: I'm afraid that must be a secret for now. Do you mind if I ask you something?)_

_(Gamer 15: No, go ahead.)_

_(Pharaoh: Would you like to meet each other after lunch?)_

_(Gamer 15: I guess...why?)_

_(Pharaoh: We've gotten to know each other for a while. And since we go to the same school, I feel a little silly that we haven't bumped into each other yet. Would you mind?)_

_(Gamer 15: No! To be honest, I've been wanting to meet you too. But...You might be disappointed when you see me.)_

(Pharaoh: Why?!)

(Gamer: Because I'm short, and my hair is a little...odd.)

_(Pharaoh: Oh, don't worry about that. That doesn't matter to me. I like you for who you are. No matter what you look like.)_

Yugi smiled. Reading that made him feel happy that Pharaoh was so excepting. Yugi's eyes widened in excitement as he typed back.

_(Gamer 15: Then sure! How about in the gamer's club during free period?)_

_(Pharaoh: Sounds perfect. I'll see you soon then.)_

Yugi smiled happily. Filled with excitement as he typed his response . He didn't even notice that Tea was looking over his shoulder until she spoke.

"Who are you texting Yugi?"

Yugi quickly blushed and snapped his phone shut. He then looked up at Tea with a nervous smile as he answered.

"Oh, nobody. Just a friend."

Tea looked at Yugi with a curious glance, but shrugged it off.

After the last class of the morning, everyone headed to lunch. Yugi was so nervous about his meeting, that he couldn't even eat. Afterwards, Yugi quickly ran over to the gamer club room. Just as Yugi turned the corner, he crashed into someone and fell backwards. As Yugi looked up, he gasped. A deep blush appeared on his face at the site of the person he ran into.

The person was a guy, about two feet taller than Yugi. With almost the same hair style except for a few more bangs in the back. His eyes were crimson with a deep purple mixed as well. He was dressed in the boy's school uniform, but wore a long sleeve black shirt underneath the navy blue jacket. He also wore chains around his neck and wrist. Yugi could tell by the color of his jacket that he was a junior.

The elder boy's deep baritone voice, shook Yugi to the core as he spoke while he held his hand out for Yugi.

"Are you alright, little one?"

"Uh, yes...I'm okay. Sorry for bumping into you. Are you alright?" Yugi asked.

The elder boy laughed and helped Yugi up.

"I am fine, thank you. And no need to apologize. I was in a rush myself."

"Where are you headed?" Yugi asked.

"The gamer's club room. I plan to meet with someone there."

Yugi gasped at hearing his answer. His heart skipped a beat with a bright pink blush dusting his cheek. It couldn't have been a coincidence. This guy must be the mysterious 'Pharaoh' that Yugi had been chatting with. Feeling a bit bold, Yugi decided to take a risk and ask if this person was who he thought he was.

"Um, I know your in a hurry, but do you mind if I ask you something really quick?"

"I can spare a moment. What is it you need?" The older boy asked.

"Well...is your school chat room name, 'Pharaoh'? I ask cause I was on my to the gamer's club room too. To meet him."

The elder boy gasped as his eyes grew wide with surprise. He then came close to Yugi and whispered in his ear.

_"I am. But please be silence for now and follow me."_

The two walked down to the gamer's club. Yugi gazed up at the Junior with curious eyes. Wondering as to why this person wanted Yugi to stay quite. Once they entered the club room, the elder boy made sure that it was empty. He then turned around, closed and locked the door before turning to Yugi with a smile.

"I'm sorry. I didn't want anyone to know that was my chat room name. So, is it true? Am I to assume that your gamer 15?"

Yugi seemed confused at first, but answered with a timid voice.

"Y-yes. I am."

"I knew it! I had a feeling it was you. I read about you in the news paper. You won that duel monsters tournament last year, right? You said your favorite card was Dark Magician. He's mine as well."

Yugi gasped and smiled. Feeling much more relaxed after hearing him talk about things that he had only told his friends and 'Pharaoh'.

"Yes! That's right! Do you enter tournaments too?" Yugi asked.

"I did in my old home town before I moved here two months ago. I've met a few people, but I'm glad to have made a friend in you. However, I'm afraid we haven't truly introduced ourselves. My name is Yami Atem."

"Oh, right! Sorry about that, I'm Yugi Moto." Yugi said while holding his hand out.

"Yugi, I like that name. It means game. That suits you very well."

Yugi blushed at hearing that complement from Yami. The two of them pulled up some chairs at a table and began talking. It was just like their conversations online, only better cause they were face to face. They enjoyed talking and laughing with each other. Yugi couldn't help but feel attracted to Yami. He already gained a crush from talking to him online, but it had grown stronger after being with him in person.

After thirty minutes, the warning bell rang. Yugi was getting up to leave, when Yami grabbed his wrist. Crimson eyes gazed deeply into Amethyst ones. Yugi's blush come back even deeper then before as he lost himself in those eyes. With the grace of a prince, Yami came close to Yugi. He had a deep, smooth tone of voice as he spoke.

"Yugi, if it's not too forward, may I ask you to go with me tonight?"

"Huh? But I thought you were keeping that a secret."

"Because I was planning to ask you. But I wanted to meet you first. Not because I was judging you on what you looked like. I simply wanted to be polite and ask you in person. So, will you go with me?"

Yugi gazed down at the floor nervously, but nodded as his answer. Yami smiled in return and kissed the back of Yugi's hand.

"Thank you, so much Yugi."

"Y-your welcome. I better get going. I'll be late for math class."

Yugi walked to the door as fast as he could, but was stopped by a hand being placed on his shoulder. Along with Yami whispering softly in his ear.

"_Little one, don't forget your cell phone."_

Yami slipped Yugi's phone into his pocket and allowed Yugi to leave. Which he did so rather quickly. Although there was a deep red blush on his face, Yugi also had a big smile as well. He became lost in the memory of Yami's touch. The feeling of Yami's lips against his skin, his hot breath tickling his ear, it all gave Yugi tingling feelings all over his body. While warming his heart.

At the end of the school day, Yugi quickly ran home to find an outfit for that night.

* * *

><p>It was five P.M. and the club opened in an hour.<p>

Yugi was at home in his room. Looking at himself in the mirror as he finished getting ready. He was dressed in a black tank top and matching jeans with a gray jean jacket. He also wore black sneakers. Yugi finally finished the outfit with sliver chains on his wrists and one around his neck. Just then, Yugi heard his cell go off. He quickly got a blush on his when Yami's name appeared on the caller I.D.

After quickly calming himself, Yugi answered the phone. Gasping when he heard Yami's deep voice over the phone.

"Hello? Yami? How did you get my number? And when did you put your information into my phone?"

"_Haha, so many questions little one. I simply had our phones touch each other and they shared our information. Now you can get a hold of me, when you need me."_

"Oh, right. I forgot my phone had that feature." Yugi said, slightly embarrassed while Yami laughed softly at how adorable Yugi was.

_"Anyway, I'm on my way to the club now. Would you like to meet me there in thirty minutes?"  
><em>  
>"Sure! I'm just about to leave, so I'll see you soon!"<p>

"_See you soon, little one." _Yami said before hanging up.

Leaving Yugi with butterflies in his stomach as he smiled to himself. Yugi then took a deep breath as he reached for his wallet and house key before heading for the door.

"Well, no idea what'll happen, but I hope it's good." Yugi said to himself.

Unaware of the unforgettable experience he was about to have.

* * *

><p><strong>SOTP: There's chapter one! Hope you liked it and that you leave nice reviews! See ya next time!<strong>


	2. Slave to the rythm of your love

**SOTP: Hey guys! Sorry this chapter took a while. Hope this makes it worth the wait!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own classic Yugioh or the featured song "She came to give it to you" By Usher.**

* * *

><p>Yugi was nervous as he made his way to the club. He was worried about impressing Yami as he checked to make sure everything was situated. Yugi couldn't help but feel a little embarrassed about acting like a girl, but he truly liked Yami. He hoped things would go well as he turned the last corner. Yugi's eyes grew wide excitement as he gazed at the club. There was a huge crowd standing outside waiting to get in.<p>

The place itself was huge looking on the outside. With a glass ceiling that showed off all the lights shining from the DJ booth. Yugi could hear the music coming as he got closer. He could tell this was going to be exciting and fun. Just as he was about to get in line, Yugi found his friends waving to him. He then noticed that Tristan was the only one with a date as he approached the group.

"Hey Yuge, ya ready?" Joey greeted as he held up his fist for a pound.

He was dressed in a blue jacket with matching pants and white undershirt. Joey also wore sneakers and sliver dog tags on a chain as well. Yugi smiled as he returned the fist pound.

"Yeah! Can't wait! But um...where's Mai? I thought you asked her to go with you."

"Oh yeah, uh...she said she'll meet me. You know chicks and how they take forever to primp." Joey said casually.

Which earned him a punch in the right arm from Tea, since she took it as an insult. Although he wanted to believe his friend, Yugi could somehow tell that Joey was hiding something. Yet Yugi also knew that Joey would be willing to tell him and the others when he was ready. Joey wasn't the type to keep secrets. He just wasn't ready to tell everyone, and Yugi understood that.

Yugi smiled as his friends talked in excitement. Just as the doors were about to open, Yugi felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned to Yami as he flashed him a handsome smile. Yugi gasped in surprise at how handsome Yami looked. He was dressed in a black jacket with a grey under shirt and sliver chains around his neck and wrists like Yugi. Yami also wore black pants and shoes to complete his outfit.

"Good evening, Yugi." Yami greeted.

"Hey Yami! I-I'm...glad you came." Yugi said with a blush.

Yugi then quickly pulled himself out of his thoughts and introduced Yami to his friends.

"These are my best friends, Yami. That's Joey, Tristan, Miho, and-"

"Tea." Yami said with a surprised look.

"You two know each other?" Yugi asked.

"Yes, we're both on the student council together. I had no idea you were friends with Yugi."

"I didn't know you were friends with Yugi either, you aren't in any classes together, are you?" Tea asked.

Yugi was about to say something when Yami placed an arm across his little one's chest. His hand was right over Yugi's heart, which began beating like crazy as Yugi blushed a bright red.

"No, but Yugi is friend that I met in the school's chat room online. He's a very special friend of mine and is actually my date for tonight as well. So I hope you all don't mind if I steal him away from you later." Yami said with a wink.

Tea and everyone else giggled while Yugi's blush grew brighter with a small smile. Joey then walked up to Yami and shook his hand as spoke.

"Hey, no prob here man, if Yugi likes you, then we're cool. Just be sure to take care my best friend here. Cause if you break his heart, then we all get to take turns breaking you."

"Joey!" Yugi exclaimed.

Making Yami laugh, which made Joey a little confused.

"You're a good friend, Joey. But you have no need to worry. Yugi has become quite special to me and I would never hurt him. Yet should such a thing happen, I'll take full reasonability." Yami said jokingly.

"Haha, alright then. Hey, their finally letting people in! Let get this party started!" Joey exclaimed as everyone began to enter the club.

Everyone's eyes went wide as they went inside. The whole dance floor ceiling was a sky light that showed off the moonlit sky full of stars. The dance floor was lit up with lights that changed colors when people stepped on it. There were also lasers, flashing lights, and fog machines. A bar/restaurant surrounded the place as well and there was even a V.I.P room upstairs along with an arcade.

Needless to say, everyone was impressed.

"Wow...Amazing!" Tea exclaimed.

"I'll say!" Joey agreed.

Suddenly a popular song came on, and everyone then quickly went to dance floor to enjoy themselves. Yugi watched in excitement as his friends and others danced to the music on the floor. Some were together as couples, others in groups of friends. Yami noticed this and placed a hand on Yugi's shoulder to get his attention. He then held out his hand to him just like a prince at a ball.

"Yugi, may I have this dance?"

"Are you sure Yami? I'm not a good dancer." Yugi said shyly.

Yami smiled and cupped Yugi's cheek. Rubbing his thumb across the little one's soft face ever so gently as he spoke.

"No need to be embarrassed, little one. I'm quite sure. Please, dance with me?"

Yugi's shyness vanished and was replaced with happiness. The feeling of Yami's tender hand and hearing his kind words, gave Yugi the courage he needed while making him dreamy eyed as well. He smiled warmly and took Yami's hand.

"Sure, Yami. I'd be glad too, if that will that make you happy."

"Oh yes. It surely would." Yami said while he lead Yugi onto the dance floor.

As they took up dancing positions, everyone around them began to take notice of them. Gasping at how enchanting Yami appeared to be. He paid them no mind as kept his eyes locked with Yugi's. Yami seductively placed one hand on Yugi's hip as the other held up his free hand. Yugi placed his other hand on Yami's shoulder and two began to dance.

**_(Say it ain't what you do cause..._**

**_Whoo!_**

**_So if you knew what I knew,_**

**_ She'd be yours tonight..._**

**_ Yeah, baby,_**

**Imagine she came here to get a getaway,**

**_ Well she don't want nobody crowding her space._**

**_ Huh, wouldn't that be weird?  
><em>**

**_Oh yeah..._**

**_ She was up all night to get down,_**

**_But she don't wanna be part of the crowd._**

**Wouldn't that be weird?**

**_ Oh yeah..._**

**_I'm so confused,_**

**_ If you only knew..._**

**_ She came to to give it to you,_**

**_ Girl it ain't what you do,_****_It's what you do tonight, _**

**_ And there ain't no shortcuts, i_****_n doing something right..._**

**_ If you knew what I knew,s_****_he'd be yours tonight._**

**_ Just look around the club cause, _**

**_You're here to have a good time!)_**

* * *

><p>Between the music and Yami's dancing, Yugi's heart as going a mile a minute. Being dipped and twirled around was an incredible experience. Yugi was both captivated and attracted by his older double so much that he didn't realize his blush as Yami flashed him a seductive smile. He then surprised the little one further by pulling Yugi in close to his body. So close that they lips were inches away from one another.<p>

Yami's eyes were covered in lust as he slowly ran a hand up his little one's thigh.

Making him shutter in pleasure with a gasp while wrapping his arms around Yami's neck. Yugi suddenly become nervous, but only for a moment. He was never touched this way before and although it was foreign, it felt so good. More than that, it felt right. Yami smirked with a laugh while their foreheads touched. Whispering softly in Yugi's ear as his hand slowly moved up further to touch his bottom.

"_Hmm...Are you enjoying yourself, little one?"  
><em>_  
>"Ahhh...Yes...very much. Y-Yami?" <em>Yugi began to ask feeling a bit bold.

_"Yes, Yugi? "_

"_May I...ask you for a kiss?"_

Yugi blushed in embarrassment. Nearly regretting his question, until Yami smiled before answering.

_"What a coincidence, I was about to ask the same question."_

Without waiting for a response, Yami placed a hand behind Yugi's head and closed his eyes in content as kissed him deeply. Yugi returned the kiss and held onto Yami's neck tightly, feeling his knees grow weak. Their tongues began a dance of their own, tasting one another cravens. Once they broke apart, Yami pushed his hips into Yugi's. Creating a delicious feeling of pleasure between the two of them.

Yami growled in satisfaction before whispering into Yugi's ear.

_"Yugi..."_

"_Yes?"_

_"I have a special private pass to the V.I.P Room, and I've gotten in the quite the mood. Would you care to make love with me tonight?"_

* * *

><p><strong>SOTP, dodges tomato: HEY! Come on! I know it's a lousy place for a cliffhanger, but you'll love the next chapter! I promise! Review please! <strong>


	3. Tonight is ours

**SOTP: Hey there, everyone! Here's another chapter of this awesome story! Lemon like I promised! So if your under age or uncomfortable with Yaoi, LEAVE! Otherwise I hope you like!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

><p>Yugi was breathless at Yami's question. He never imagined that Yami would want to go so far, so fast. Then again, the two have been talking for a while and they knew each other pretty well. Yugi couldn't deny that he was entranced by Yami's charm and seduction. His body was still shivering in pleasure from his older doubles touches. The thought of Yami kissing Yugi and touching him in forbidden places sounded wonderful.<p>

He could already see in his minds eye how it be. It made Yugi breathless and weak in the knees. He decided that he would take this chance, and if were to get hurt that was fine. So long as it was with Yami first. After taking a deep breath and keeping calm the best he could, Yugi looked Yami in the eyes and answered him. His voice soft, but certain of his decision.

"_Yes...Yami. Please, make love to me..."_

Yami smiled and took Yugi by the hand off the dance floor and through the crowd. Yugi felt like he was being whisked away as Yami lead him up the stairs to the V.I.P room. There was an automatic lock on the door so they wouldn't be bothered. The room was dark for a moment until Yami turned on the dim lights that softly glowed in the room. Showing off the white carpet and deep pink/violet walls

There was a large, soft, couch with a blanket, a cherry wood coffee table and a ten inch flat screen T.V. on the wall with a stereo in the corner. There was also a mini bar that had a small fridge filled with soda and a cupboard with glasses. Yugi nervously stood by the door as Yami took off his jacket and casually placed it over one of the bar stools. He then took out two glasses and filled each one with ice.

"Which soda do you like best Yugi?" Yami asked, shaking Yugi free of his thoughts.

"Uh...a cola please."

"As you wish."

Yami poured the desired beverage into Yugi's glass and filled his with cola as well. With both glasses in hand, Yami walked to the couch and placed the soda's on the table. It was then Yami noticed that Yugi was still nervously standing by the door. A deep blush on his face as he stared at the ground. Yami smiled at Yugi's shyness, which made him so adorable.

He then called out to Yugi softly and patted the place on the couch next to him. A charming smile on his face as he spoke.

"Come here,sweet one. No need to be afraid."

Yugi gulped to himself and accepted Yami's invitation by sitting down next to him. As he sipped his soda, Yugi took a moment to gaze at Yami's features. He truly was handsome with his regal like features and deep crimson/violet eyes. The way his hand and fingers wrapped around his glass made him seem sophisticated as well. When Yami noticed his gaze, Yugi quickly turned his eyes back to the floor.

Yami put his glass back on the table and cupped Yugi's chin so he could look Yami in the eyes as he spoke.

"Tell me, Yugi. If your not ready for this, I understand. I don't wish force you into something your not comfortable with."

"Oh, no. It's not that I don't want too, it's that I've never...been this way with someone before. I'm not sure what I'm suppose to do."

Hearing this made Yami laugh with a richness in his voice. Yami released Yugi's chin and leaned in close. He used one hand to take the soda glass from his petite hands and place it on the table. While the other slowly ran up his thigh. Yami spoke with his deep, baritone voice in a warm, seductive tone. Gazing deep into Yugi's amethyst eyes with fiery crimson ones.

"I completely understand, Yugi. But there's nothing to worry about. Your body will react naturally. Give in to my touch, and allow yourself to drown in the pleasure."

Yami then wrapped an arm around Yugi's waist. Pulling him close before rolling his hips and crashing their members together. A delicious feeling coursing through both of their bodies, eager with anticipation. The action earned him a gasp from Yugi who shuttered while his eyes darkened a bit. Yami leaned in close to Yugi's ear and whispered softly as his thumbs rubbed the inside of Yugi's palms.

"_Yugi__... Let your yourself become mine. Let me make love to you..."_

Yami then closed the gap between them with a passionate kiss. Yugi's closed his eyes in content as the passion took control. He moaned as Yami's tongue explored his mouth, savoring the taste. He wrapped his tongue around Yugi's gently while running his hands all over the little one's waist and back. Yami broke the kiss when the need for air became too great.

He then pushed Yugi gently onto the couch, leaving butterfly kisses and nips on his neck. Yugi's moans were like music to Yami's ears as he slipped his hands underneath Yugi's shirt. Teasing one of Yugi's nipples with his hand while Yami's tongue caressed the other. Yugi's eyes were covered with lust as his fingers gently gripped Yami's hair.

"_Ah...hah...Yami..."_

"So beautiful, Yugi...You taste divine." Yami whispered in Yugi's ear.

"_Yami...ahhh!" _Yugi cried out.

His member was throbbing, aching for the same tender treatment his chest was receiving as his pants became painfully tight. Yugi tried to undo his pants with one hand to relive himself, but Yami gently grabbed his wrist. Kissing Yugi's trembling lips as he took both hands and held them together above Yugi's head. Yami then whispered softly into Yugi's ear as his fingertips danced down his chest to his crouch.

_"What's wrong, Yugi? Are your pants feeling uncomfortable? Hmmm...?" _Yami teased.

He smirked at feeling how hard his little one was becoming. Yugi gasped as the cool air hit him when Yami undid his pants, giving him much needed release. Yugi closed his eyes in content as Yami carefully pulled his pants down along with his boxers. Discarding them to the floor with his own shirt as well. Yugi gasped and cried out softly as Yami massaged his hips.

_"Spread your legs, sweet one."_

Yugi did as Yami asked and spread his legs wide. Yami tenderly rubbed the inside of Yugi's thighs as his eyes locked onto the little one's pulsing member. Hard and dripping with pre cum. He took Yugi's manhood into his hands and placed a kiss on the tip before pumping it slowly. Yugi tossed his head back and forth while waves of pleasure shot through his body.

Yugi cracked his eyes open for a moment as he began to lose himself in the pleasure. Yami was kissing his neck passionately while running his tongue across Yugi's soft, snow white skin. He took in deep breaths to absorb the young one's scent. Reminding Yami of the sweetness of vanilla and fresh strawberries. He would also nuzzle Yugi's neck as he whispered sweet words in his ear from time to time.

_"Your so adorable...I'm loving the sounds that you make."_

"_Ah...Sorry...Am I too loud?"_ Yugi asked with his eyes full of lust.

_"No need to worry, the room is sound proof. And I'm looking forward to hearing you call out my name." _Yami said and smiled at seeing Yugi blush.

He was so cute. Seeing him flushed, moaning and panting heavily turned the older one on greatly.

Yami could tell how badly Yugi needed release, so Yami decided to attend to the little one's needs. Yami took the young one's member into his mouth, swirling his tongue around it slowly as it twitched violently. Yugi moaned out loudly as his back arched upward. He could feel himself about to cum any moment. Yugi felt his heart skip when he heard Yami moan in pleasure. In that instant, Yugi suddenly felt happy.

He was happy that Yami was feeling the same way he was. A feeling of passion and pure bliss. Yugi gently place a hand behind Yami's head to pull him closer. He wanted more, to have Yami as close to him as possible. Yami closed his eyes in content as he hummed happily. Yami could tell that Yugi was no longer nervous. He knew that Yugi wanted this as much as Yami did, but not only out of lust alone.

Yami wanted Yugi because he had a heartfelt connection with him. He wanted that connection to grow stronger, for the two of them to belong to each other. To have a completely unbreakable bond. Yami showed this to Yugi through his actions, and with a simple gesture, Yugi showed him that he felt the same way. Yami pulled Yugi's cock into his mouth further, then sucked harder as he held onto Yugi's hips.

He was quickly becoming more arouse as Yugi cried out his name when he climaxed.

"_Ahhh...Ugh...Y-Yami...I think...I'm going to...UGH! Mm! Ahhhh..."_

"Mph...Mmmmmm."

Yami groaned in content as Yugi released all his pent up desire. Allowing the thick, sticky cum to flow into his mouth and be swallowed down his throat. Yami released Yugi's cock and sighed before he licked his lips. Yugi slowly sat up and cupped Yami's cheek. Gazing at him with eyes the color of a lusty lavender. Yami smiled and leaned into Yugi's touch. Placing a hand over the one caressing his face.

"_Are you alright, Yugi?"_

"Yes...I actually feel amazing."

"An orgasm can feel that way, when shared with the right person."

Yami said as leaned in for another kiss. Yugi closed the gap and wrapped his arms around Yami's neck. Breaking away a few moments later, Yami smirked. Taking Yugi's hand and placing it on his pulsing member. Letting his little one know, how badly he needed him. Yugi rubbed the stiff, swollen length. Making his eyes widened when he heard Yami cry out.

"Ah! Oooh..."

"Yami?! Did I hurt you?"

"Oh...no little one. But your making my arousal grow, I didn't climax yet. So, touching me like that..."

"Shhh...I understand." Yugi whispered as he came closer.

Feeling bold, Yugi kissed his way down Yami's chest and pulled down Yami's zipper. Taking off his pants and boxers in the process. Yami sighed in relief after his manhood was finally set free. Yugi then bent down and began to Yami the same treatment he received only moments ago. He licked and sucked Yami gently, only able to get the tip inside his mouth. Yami moaned and hummed in happiness.

He felt an overwhelming sense of intensity and pleasure as Yugi continued. Feeling close to the edge, Yami then had Yugi stop and laid him back down on the couch. He wrapped his hand around Yugi's still moist cock. Gathering the wet juices from the little one's shaft before gently pushing a finger into Yugi's entrance. The young one stiffened up at feeling the intrusion. Gasping and whining softly as he squirmed.

"Ya-Yami! N-no! H-hurts!"

_"Don't tense up so much Yugi. I know it hurts, but it will feel better soon. Just relax...I promise."_

Yugi closed his eyes and relaxed his body. Soon the painful feeling became odd, and then become pleasurable. After adding another finger and pumping a bit more, Yami felt that Yugi was stretched enough. Ready for the next step. He placed himself at Yugi's entrance and pushed inside slowly. Yami kissed Yugi to quiet his cries as he pushed all the way in. Penetrating his little one as gently as he could.

Yami then took both hands and began to tease Yugi's nipples. Pushing in and pulling out slowly as he did so. All the while, enjoying Yugi's moans of passion.

"_Ahhh! Y-YAMI! AH! Harder...faster! Please!"_

_"Of course, my sweet one. Mm, Mmmmph! So tight! So warm and wet...ahhh...You feel wonderful, Yugi...Ah...Hah.."_

Yami said. Starting to gasp as he complied to his little ones wishes. Before too long, the two were reaching their limit. Yugi was loving the feeling of Yami inside him a he wrapped his arms around his neck. Yami returned the embrace just as he made the final push. They both climaxed together while gasping each other's names.

"_Ahhh...Yami..."_

_"Yugi...ah..."_

They held each other close as they began to come down from their sexual high. The first thing Yugi became aware of was Yami slowly stroking his hair and kissing his forehead.

"Yami? Are you alright?"

"I'm wonderful, little one. That was amazing. However I should be asking you that question. I hope I wasn't too rough with you. This being your first time." Yami said.

"No, I'm fine. A little sore, but fine. But Yami? Even though this was my first time with you, I hope it's not my last. I mean 'our' last."

Yami smiled and kissed his little one before he answered.

"Of course not, Yugi. I would be glad to be with you."

Yugi's eyes went wide as a blush grew on his face. Yami seemed curious until Yugi spoke.

"Does that mean, that you want to become a couple?"

Yami was surprised for a moment until he suddenly laughed. He simply couldn't get over how adorable Yugi was. It was one of the many things he grew to love about him. That feeling of love sparked when they first talked together online. Sharing their dreams and hopes with each other. Yami had loved Yugi long before they ever met face to face. It was also obvious that Yugi felt same.

Yami then wrapped his arms around Yugi and gazed at him with love in his eyes. His tone becoming serious as he spoke.

"Yugi, I want us to be a couple, yes. But please don't think that the only thing I want is your body. I love you, and I have since we first talked with other. There are things I have told you, that I wouldn't be able to tell anyone else. And there are more things that I wish to share with you. Just as I'm sure there are things you wish to share with me. So please, may I?"

Yugi smiled at hearing Yami's confession. It was true from his heart and honest. He answered Yami with a gentle kiss and laid his head on his older lover's chest.

"Yes you may Yami. I love you too."

Yami laid his head on Yugi's shoulder and smiled. Happy that his feelings were returned.

"Thank you, Yugi."

* * *

><p><strong>SOTP: Ugh, good grief. Sorry this took so long people. A lot of crap going on lately. At any rate, good news! Once I get a few stories finished, I'm gonna be writing a new Yugioh 5D's Yaoi story with a male OC! But it's gonna be a collection of small stories with a new character each chapter.<strong>

**Yami: Basically it's an Otome story, but with all men.**

**SOTP: Exactly. Look forward to that and review please!**


	4. True confessions

**SOTP: Hey there, guys! This story is so nice, I updated twice! This one goes out to all the Seto/Joey fans out there! Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

><p>About an hour after Yami and Yugi were gone, Joey left the dance floor and headed to the bar. He needed a break from the fast pace dancing and loud music. The bar was in a separate room so people could talk without having to make themselves heard over the music. There, Joey found Tea and Tristan taking five. After ordering a club soda, Joey took a seat in between his friends.<p>

Unaware that they were ready to question him about his missing date.

"So how's it going guys? Told ya this place was gonna be awesome, didn't I?" Joey asked.

"Yeah! And there's so much to do! I think we should come here every weekend!" Tea exclaimed.

"Hey Tristan, where Miho?"

"She's checking out the arcade upstairs. It's so massive that it has it's own floor!" Tristan said pointing upstairs to the huge arcade that could be seen from the balcony.

"Hey, guess what you guys! You know Yami, the person Yugi came with? Well when I went to the bathroom earlier, I ran into his sister!"

"Say what!?" The two boys asked in union.

"I noticed she almost left without her iphone and her lock screen had a picture of her and Yami together. When I gave it back, she introduced herself. Her name's Laura and she's a year younger than Yami, which makes her a freshmen like us. I was surprised because Yami never mentioned her before." Tea explained.

"Then how come we haven't seen her around school before?" Joey asked.

"Because she goes to a different class than we do and she has art club in the morning." Tea answered.

"Hey Joey, If she's single, you should ask her out." Tristan said with an elbow nudge.

"Yeah, we noticed that Mai never showed up."

"You should talk Tea. Your date never showed either." Joey said defensively.

"Yes he did. We're getting together after his work shift. " Tea said as she pointed to the D.J. booth.

In charge of the music was a tall young man with spikey black hair in a pony tail. He had emerald green eyes and was dressed in a black tank top with matching pants, boots and red sleeveless jacket. He also wore a green headband and dice earing in his left ear. Both Tristan and Joey's eyes went wide with surprise as they turned back to Tea. Knowing exactly who the D.J. was.

"Duke Devilin?! Isn't he that transfer student who created that new dice game?" Tristan asked in surprise.

"Yeah. I heard he got a part time job here as D.J., but how did you hook up with him?" Joey asked.

"We're both on the student council with Yami and a few others. I asked him to go with me and he said sure. So long as I was okay with waiting until he got off work." Tea explained.

"That means you have no excuse now Joey. So you better come clean, what happened?" Tristan asked.

At hearing this, Joey sighed and hung his head in shame. He knew this was to be brought up sooner or later. So he might as well explain things now. After taking a deep breath, Joey sipped his soda and told his friends the truth.

"Truth is guy's, I never asked her. Mai and I haven't been together for months."

"WHAT?!" Tea and Tristan asked loudly in union.

Making Joey cover his ears.

"Hey, chill out! Mai and I broke up a long time ago because something happened. I wasn't sure how you guys would take it, so I lied. I know I shouldn't have and I'm sorry."

"It's okay Joey. But what happened? Was the break up that bad?" Tea asked.

"No, we just weren't all that into each other as we thought." Joey said as he turned his eyes to the table across from the bar.

Tea and Tristan followed Joey's eyes to see a tall man with chestnut brown hair and deep, ice blue eyes. Dressed in a sliver jacket with a long sleeve black shirt, pants and matching boots. He had a high class air about him and was clearly rich. Even though his outfit seemed simple, he was obviously very sophisticated. He seemed to stare off into space as he drank from his glass.

"He's the one I asked out tonight. Name's Seto Kaiba. He's a sophomore. We've been dating for about two weeks." Joey explained as they turned back to each other.

"So wait, you didn't tell us about breaking up with Mai because you were afraid of what we would think if we knew you were gay?" Tea asked.

"Yeah...sorry again for lying to you guys. But I didn't really know I was myself until I met him a month ago. I explained things to Mai and she understood, but I was afraid you guys wouldn't."

Suddenly Tristan gave Joey a thump on the head. Not too hard, but enough to express how he felt. After rubbing his head, Joey glared at Tristan in annoyance.

"Hey! What was that for?!"

"For you being an idiot. Come on, Joey! You really think that we would judge you or stop being friends just because you like guys and not girls? Of course not!" Tristan said.

"Yeah! I mean we've all been friends for years and we didn't ditch Yugi when he came out and told us." Tea pointed out.

"But Yugi knew he was gay the whole time. I'm just now finding out."

"That doesn't matter, Joey. We're gonna be friends no matter what. And you can talk to us about anything." Tristan said as he placed a hand on Joey's shoulder.

The blond smiled and placed an arm around both of his friends.

"Thanks guys. Means a lot to me to have friends like you." Joey said, feeling much better now that he knew he had his friends support.

"Sure. Now why don't you go ahead and hang with your date?" Tea suggested.

"Uh...right. See ya guys later." Joey said, walking away with a blush on his face as Tea giggled.

Joey made his way over to Seto who looked over in his direction with a smirk on his lips. Joey thought for sure that look alone was going to make his heart beat right out of his chest. He felt his hands fidget in his pockets as he greeted the smug looking sophomore. Who's face suddenly became very serious when Joey caught his attention.

"Hey Kaiba. Sorry, I wasn't to avoid you."

"Could have fooled me. I'm surprised you were even aware I was here." Seto said sharply as he sipped his drink.

"I always know when you show up. You have a presence that gives off when you walk into a room."

"Flattering but I don't being lead by the nose, Wheeler. Are you serious about this relationship or not?"

Joey stood there feeling nervous with a lump in his throat. He knew Kaiba was angry and he had every right to be. Joey was the one who asked him and then turned right around and avoided him. Joey knew that he would have to explain the truth to Seto. He only wished that he would still be with him afterwards. Joey gulped and clenched his fists as he took a deep breath before he spoke.

"I-I am serious. And I'm sorry. For the longest time I thought I was straight, but nothing felt right even after I was dating a girl. Then you came around and all of a sudden things got crazy! When my girlfriend and I broke up she understood why, but I didn't. When I hung out with you, things felt right and I was scared. Not of you but of what was happening to me and I was afraid of what my friends would think for suddenly coming out like this. That why I hid, but I don't want too anymore. Cause I'm sure it's you that I want!"

Kaiba stood silent for a good five second as Joey caught his breath. The blond was sure that Seto was going to leave without a word until he spoke.

"So you were avoiding me till now so you could sort your feelings out and explain things to your friends?"

Joey nodded with a dumb founded look on his face.

"And are your friends okay with it?"

"They are. Of course I should've known they would be. My one best friend is gay, and we're all cool with that. I thought it would be different because I was just figuring it out. But their fine, and still like me. despite my fears, I somehow knew they would."

Seto cupped Joey's face while he asked his next question as golden brown eyes gazed into icy blue ones.

"And your absolutely sure, that you want me?"

"I am. If you want to back out after how I avoided you though, I underst-"

Joey was cut off with a sudden passionate kiss from Kaiba. Who pulled him close with one hand and slowly rubbed his thigh with the other. Joey hummed and moaned in pleasure before Seto broke away. Leaving his hand on Joey's leg as he spoke. Seto's voice was deep and lustful while he came close to Joey's ear.

"Idiot. I asked if _you _were sure. I already know what I want. I want you."

Seto started to kiss Joey's neck while he closed his eyes in content. Joey allowed Seto to push him against the wall as he gave in to his lover's treatment. Before too long, Seto was rubbing Joey's manhood tenderly. Which became tight in his still buttoned pants. Seto whispered into Joey's ear again as he slipped his hands underneath his shirt.

"_I'll tell you a secret...Even if you weren't ready, I would've waited for you. I would never leave you, Joey. I love you, I just wanted to make sure you felt the same."_

Joey smiled into Seto's kiss as he wordlessly returned his feelings. Kaiba then broke the kiss as his lust coated eyes gazed into Joey's. A sly smile on his lips as he place a hand on the small of Joey's back.

"You know, this place suddenly got boring. Want to come to my house and spend the weekend? My brother is a friend's house."

Seto then licked the edge of Joey's ear. Making him shiver in pleasure as Seto's voice became a seductive whisper.

_"And I'd much rather be undressing you right you now."_

Joey blushed brightly but nodded and smiled in returned. He quickly texted Tristan to tell him and the others that he left. Joey then took Seto's hand and followed him to his car. Feeling happy and excited that things had gone so well. He had his friends approval, as well as his lover's acceptance and touch.

* * *

><p><strong>SOTP: Okay...I'm assuming you all want a SetoJoey lemon too? Ah what the heck, I'll write one in the next chapter for you guys. Since you all like them and I like writing them. See you soon!**


End file.
